Gang Bang
by AizenLover529
Summary: AU. Ichigo is a troubled young man that escapes his problems by fighting along side his gang. But when he unknowingly meets the rival gangs leader and befriends him, things go from bad to worse. Can Ichigo get himself out of the grave he dug himself or will he be left to rot? GrimmIchi


**Another new story for you guys! Yay! I really like the idea of this one so I hope you all will too. And don't take the title literally XD. This story will sometimes take place in Ichigo's POV and Grimmjow's POV, today it's both. You'll be able to tell the difference. I hope you guys like the story. Remember to review and enjoy! I do not own Bleach.**

XoXoXOXoXoX

I lay on my back with my arms behind my head as I watch the white smoke rise out of my mouth. Yes, I smoke. Big deal, my dad can't control what I do even if I am at his house at the moment. I honestly didn't even want to be here surrounded by idiots, my sisters not included. Being with my family isn't bad but when you add my mother's side of the family, things can get a little shitty. I was currently at my father's house because today my sisters are graduating from high school. My dad liked to blow things out of proportion so we just had to invite the entire family in one place. You can imagine my excitement. Don't get me wrong I'm glad my little sisters are graduating but when we all get together like this, something terrible is bound to happen.

_Knock knock_

I don't bother to answer the door to my old room because I know who it is by the way that person knocks. Hard and heavy. Yuzu's knocks are always quiet and gentle. Karin doesn't even bother to knock unless I'm changing or some shit. And my old man, well like I said hard and heavy. I really don't know why he knocks since he's just going to barge in anyway.

"Ichigo." See what I mean? Didn't even wait for answer, not that I was going to give him one but still. I don't say anything; I just glance at him while taking a drag of my cigarette. I blow the smoke out towards the open window but my dad still makes a disgusted face.

"Put that out."

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't live here and it's bad for your health, now put it out." He said firmly. I loved how he tried to play serious when we were alone but around others he was as silly and carefree as a child. I hated that about him.

"Nah, I'm good. Been smoking since I was 15 dad. I think I'll be fine. You can excuse yourself now." I try and take another puff of my cigarette but it's pulled from my lips roughly. I sit up and glare at him as he puts out the cigarette on the window ledge.

"What's wrong with you? Smoking in the house, isolating yourself while we have guest and ignoring my wife. Which should I find more offensive?" I hear him ask me.

"None of them, really. I know for a fact you smoked for about 2 years when mom passed and you smoked before you met her. And I only choose to isolate myself because you parade around this house like we're just some big happy family when you know for a fact that this family is just as fucked up as I am. And your _wife? _How can you call that woman your wife when you still have a giant picture of mom hanging on the wall for all to see?"

"That's enough! I'm sick of this. If you have a problem with me, that's perfectly fine. But do not bring Isane into this. She done nothing to deserve the treatment you give her. It's been 9 years Ichigo. 9 years since your mother passed. Yes, it's hard to deal with but death is a part of life. We live with it and then we move on. Stop clinging to the past. She's not coming back." I snort at that.

"Stop with bullshit. I know how death works old man. I know she's not coming back. You've made that perfectly clear since you decided to re-marry. Do you realize that's like a slap to the face to this family? The woman you claimed to be madly in love with and had children with is gone. So you honor her death by marrying another woman, living in the same house as that woman you married before you met Isane, and fuck in the same bed you used to fuck mom in. I'm not mad at Isane or you because you guys decided to get married. I'm mad at you two because you treat her like she mom when she's not and she just accepts it. You do the same shit you used to do with mom. So don't preach to me about clinging to the past. I know mom's gone but do you?"

I stand up from my bed and bump my dad's shoulder while on my way to the door to make a point. He stood in the same spot as I walked past him. I check my pockets for a cigarette but realize the one my dad put out was my last one. I sucked my teeth. The one time I really need one.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn around to see my dad looking out from my old room. I hadn't gotten too far when he asked me that. I don't bother turning around as I descend down the stairs.

"Out."

"What do you mean out!? Your sisters are graduating today." I stop mid-step and turn around.

"I'm aware of that and I plan to be back before then. The fact that you think I would miss my little sisters' graduation is just sick." I said as I glare at him hatefully. He stays glued to his spot as I continue down the stairs. I can hear laughing and clinking sounds coming from the living room and the kitchen. Isane must be cooking. I walk into the living room and see Uryuu somewhat smiling while he chats with the Karin. I see Yuzu playing with the family cat, Kon. We could never have one when I was a kid since my mother was allergic to cats and dogs. But Isane's not so guess what? They got a fucking cat. I hated the little bastard too.

I look over at the couch and see Ryuken and his bitch of a wife Soi Fon. They're sitting next to each other but with their current positions, you couldn't tell they were married. Sometimes I wonder if they would just fuck once in a while would they be so uptight.

"Look who decided to show his face."

"Shut it, Uryuu. I don't feel like being harassed with your insults today."

"What you call insults, I call constructive criticism. Besides, if I wanted to insult you, I'd just talk about your poor sense of clothing. Seriously, you're not thinking of wearing _that_ to the graduation, are you?" Uryuu asked with distaste. I snort at him. Out of everybody from my mother's side of the family, I hated Uryuu the most.

"If I was it doesn't concern you. I'll wear what I want to wear and you wouldn't, no, you couldn't do a damn thing about it. So if you could please keep your _constructive criticism_ to yourself, that'd be fantastic."

"Well excuse me for trying to give you some advice. It wouldn't hurt to be honest with yourself once in a while, Ichigo." He only used my first name when he was being a smart ass. I growl under my breath.

"You want me to be honest? Alright, here's some honesty for you; how about you stop pretending the world revolves around Uryuu. No one gives two shits that you're in medical school, that doesn't make you better than everyone else. You've made it to the top medical school in America and you _still_ can't impress your dad. I think you should be a little honest with yourself too Uryuu. I think you should stop lying to your dad about that nonexistent girlfriend back in America and just tell him that you're gay." I say as I straight face him.

I watch in fascination as Uryuu goes from smug to down-right devastated. He looks back and forth between his father and me. It brings a smile to my face knowing that I made him look that way. For the first time in years, I finally got Uryuu to shut the fuck up.

"I, uh um. Father I-"

"I'll let you two work this out." I say as I grin at him. I strut out of the living room and make my way to the front door.

"Ichi-nii…" I can tell it's Karin.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going? I'm not dumb enough to think you're not coming to our graduation so where are you headed?" She asked. She was always the more observant one out of the twins. I won't say Yuzu's not observant because she is. Over the last 9 years, she's become less naïve and it's becoming harder and harder to hide the important stuff from her. She knows that dad and I are arguing but she doesn't know what about. I plan to keep it that way; she just so happens to like Isane. Karin on the other hand, well I'll just assume she just doesn't care.

"I'm just going to buy a pack of cigarettes and then going to see Ren at the gym for a little. I'll meet you guys there, I promise." She seems a little skeptical about the whole thing but she knows I'm good for it. I then notice Yuzu peeking from behind the corner. Probably listening to me and Karin's conversation. I wave her over and she comes around the corner fully, white sundress moving elegantly as she walked barefoot towards me. I watch as Kon struggles to get out of her grip but deflates as he realizes he can't.

"You promise to come back." She asked.

"Of course. Like I'd miss the chance to see little miss tomboy in a dress." I say referring to Karin. She responds by kicking my shin. It hurt but I laugh anyway.

"Here, this is for becoming young adults. Don't blow it all on something stupid." I tell them as I hand them both two hundred dollars each.

"Thanks Ichi-nii."

"Thank you onii-chan." Yuzu says cheerfully. I pat her head lightly.

"Don't spend it all on cookware either. That means you Betty Crocker." Yuzu only smiles as I wave and walk out the door. Once I'm out of the house I take a deep breath of the fresh air. The sun hitting my face, legs, and arms felt amazing. I seriously don't know what Uryuu was talking about. I looked fucking gorgeous; beige shorts, red muscle shirt, and red Vans. The perfect outfit for hot weather such as this.

I hadn't bothered in driving my car here because it was so nice. I'm a nature kind of guy. So I like to walk when I can. The only problem that I've noticed with walking was the looks I would receive. I hated how they look at me, like I'm some kind of delinquent because of my hair, but couldn't get too mad because in this case since I was a delinquent. Criminal, delinquent, menace to society. Whatever you wanted to call me, I was it. I just wasn't a documented criminal because well, I don't get caught.

I finally reached corner store. I walk through the door, hearing the 'ding' of the bell. I walk straight up to the counter to the guy behind the glass.

"Carton of cigarettes."

"What kind sir?"

"Does it really matter? Cigarettes are cigarettes, any kind will do." He shrugs his shoulder and grabs a pack from behind him. I hand him the money and he hands me my cigarettes. Once that's done, I'm on my way to Renji's gym. I walk slowly enjoying the weather as I make my way to see Renji. Renji was my boy, my best friend, my right hand man, the peanut butter to my jelly. He was the closest thing I had ever had to a brother.

We met in my first year of high school. It was the time when I lost my mother and didn't know what to do with myself. I got into fights, started trouble, and skipped school. One day I skipped school and there he was. Doing the same shit I was about to do, skip. When he noticed I was there the only thing he asked me was, "Want a smoke?"

After that, the rest is history. We went everywhere together. We were always talked about as if we were conjoined twins or something. It was always Renji and Ichigo, Ichigo and Renji, or my favorite 'Oh shit' to the people who knew they had it coming. Renji and I were known for getting into fights and that caused teachers, parents, and everybody else to look at us like we were delinquents. If you're already treat us like delinquents, might as well act like one right? And that's what we did. We created a gang made up of kids who were treated like shit and were tired of it. We named it the Xcution. Renji came up with the name because he said "Because if you fuck with us, it's like digging your own grave. Or Xcution in this case."

Renji was an idiot but he was right. You don't fuck with us. All of us were like family and would do anything to protect each other which makes us a lot more dangerous. When the gang was young and stupid, we'd do shit like shop lift and fight people who even dared to walk in the same direction of us. Now it's a bit different than that. We did illegal shit. Shit that could get you sent to prison for a long time. Like selling weapons. We did that. We still fight whoever decides to cross into our territory. And occasionally we were called to do a few hits.

It's not how I thought or wanted my life to end up but shit happens, right? Maybe not shit like this but still. I rounded the corner and ended up at Renji's gym, Big Red. It was closed but I had a key so 'closed' didn't matter to me. When I get inside I can see the members of the gang scattered around the place. I feel a smile tug at my lips. The feeling I get when I'm surrounded by the people I trust is amazing. I feel safe here, like I can let my guard down here. And I know I can.

I can see Renji by the punching bags wrapping up his hands. So I decide to make my way over there first before I go talk to the rest of the gang.

"What's up man?" I say to him. He lifts his head up and grins madly at me.

"What's up, Oh Fearless Leader." He says back. I roll my eyes at the nickname. We all had one. I came up with the idea while we were still in high school. Everybody had a nickname because if something should happen and I have to shout someone's name, it doesn't have to be their real name. We've been a situation like that and it's saved our asses several times. My nickname was created by Renji and every time he said it or anybody else, it sounded sarcastic. Renji's nickname was Boom. Simply because he liked anything that could blow up. He knew all about explosives. Why? I'm not sure. We never used explosives when we were in high school so I just assumed it had something to do with his childhood.

"Nothing. You want to go a few rounds? I need to let off some steam."

"Alright, no problem. Wrap your hands up and we'll go a few rounds. You'll get your ass kicked though."

"Yeah whatever. You know damn well you can't touch this." I say as I grab the hand wrap.

"You guys are fighting again? Shit Ichigo, how many times do you feel the need to beat the shit out of Renji. We kinda need him, you know." The short red haired girl with pig tails said. That's Riruka, we just called her Doll Face and sometimes Little Red. We called her that because she was like a Barbie doll and did everything in her power not to mess up her "Doll Face" as she puts it. We refrained from calling her Little Red though, since we already have one red head. It'd cause a lot of confusion. She doesn't really have any special job here, but she always bought us food.

"Let em' fight, Doll. They were gonna fight even if you told him to stop." That guy is Ginjou aka X-man. He was the man in charge of recruiting all the Xcution members back in high school. Now he's just the muscle of the group. He's had my back on more than one occasion.

"He's right. Just leave them be. If they wish to fight until they're sweaty and bloody, then so be it." Said the short white haired male. His name is Toushiro Hitusaya also known as Ice Man. We called him that because it was harder than a sack of rocks to get to know that guy. He doesn't really let people in. It took about 2 years to get him to trust us which is how he got the name Ice Man. We normally used Toushiro for distractions, since he's so small he can easily play the role of a small child when needed. He had other uses too; like his fighting abilities are flawless. He's also good at pick locking. Doors, cars, you name it, he can do it all. He was very valuable to the group.

"Don't worry Doll Face. I won't beat Renji into a pulp today. I still got shit to do." I tell her. She blushes lightly and sticks her nose in the air and turns around.

"Hmph, you want get yourself all bloody fine, I don't care. You can have Sweetie clean you up." She said. I know she doesn't mean that so I don't take it to heart. I'd have to be a fool not to know she likes me. I also know she's a little jealous of Sweetie. Sweetie's real name is Orihime Inoue. Her nickname pertains to her personality rather than her abilities. Sweetie couldn't harm a fly. Her only job here was to handle any injuries we may get while we're out doing something dangerous. I've messed around with Sweetie before, I won't lie. With Doll Face too. This is probably why she doesn't care too much for Sweetie. Doll Face is one of those 'If I can't have you, nobody can' girls. So she'd rather Sweetie not come near me.

"Will do." I say as I finish wrapping my hands. I test them out by throwing a few punches. I step in the ring that was located in the center of the gym. Renji's standing in the middle of the ring smiling at me.

"You ready Ich?"

"Yup." I say as Renji and I get closer towards each other. We get in a fight stance and Renji throw the first punch. I dodge it and throw a punch of my own.

"No face shots. I still gotta go to Yuzu's and Karin's graduation. I'd rather not markup my face."

"Pussy. We should be calling you Doll Face not Riruka. Haha!" He says. While he's laughing, I pull my arm back and give a mighty swing to his ribcage. Renji pauses for a moment and hunches over and sweep my legs under him, making him lose his balance. I stand over him smugly.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Prick." He wheezed out. He got back on his feet quickly and began to throw a barrage of punches. It was hard to dodge them. Some of them actually hit me but it wasn't enough to knock me down or break my guard. When Renji dodge the punch I threw, I came back with a left jab, almost hitting him in the chest. I swing my leg to land a mid-kick aimed at his stomach but he catches my leg. He pulls me towards him and slams his fisted into my gut. I lean on the ropes, gasping for air. Renji does the same and takes a few steps back.

"So what's got you so worked up anyway?" He says.

"What else? My dad trying to play big happy family again. Talking about how I need to stop clinging to the past." I say as I charge at Renji again. Renji is prepared for the attack and dodges successfully. He swings at me and misses.

"Again? Isn't he the one that basically pretends Isane is your mom?" Renji asks as he lands a light punch to my left shoulder. I duck as I dodge the next punch he throws and I kick him in the stomach. He recovers faster than I thought and pushes me away from him.

"I know! The guy needs to make up his fucking mind."

"He needs to divorce her already." And this is why Renji's my boy. He feels the same way about a lot of the shit I go through. Renji and I throw a punch at the same time which results in us catching each other's fist. We gasp for air and release each other's hand.

"L-Let's call this tie, okay?"

"That's the only time this will ever be a tie. You mind giving me a ride to my place? I walked here and it be a real bitch to walk that long of a distance." I didn't live too far away from here but after a fight with Renji, it made you tired as fuck.

"Yeah, no problem. Just let me go get changed." I nod and step out the ring.

"Aye, Ich. Murdock just called and said we got some shit headed our way." Ginjou said. Murdock was a part of our gang and his real name was Kisuke Urahara. The guy was crazy as shit. He is a computer genius and rarely leaves his house but he always seemed to know everything about everyone and knew what was going to happen, how it was going to happen, and where. We never asked how he knew this shit. I didn't feel the need to. As long as it kept me and the gang safe, we have no problem.

"Shit like what?"

"We got some Espada tryin' to start some shit at Hot Spot. Again." Hot Spot was the club I owned. It was as the name implied a hot spot. It was good business and great money. As for the Espada, well they're just like us, a gang. But there involved in a whole other world of illegal shit. There's a guy by the name of Pantera, he's the gang's leader but there are rumors saying he takes orders from someone else. I believe it. That Pantera guy isn't the smartest of people. The orders he gives his followers are down-right stupid. Nobody in our gang has seen his face, probably too much of a pussy. He's tried to start shit at the Hot Spot before. It took a lot balls to just walk in my club and start shit but we took care of that. It left the Xcution in bruises but Espada looked worse.

"I don't care how you don it X but I don't want to see them anywhere near my club. I want you, Renji, Toushiro, and the Twins to go in early and scope the place out. Have Kenpachi watching the door and tell him to bring Ikkaku and Yumichika so they can watch the back door. Tell Murdock to watch the cameras at the club too. Got it?" I ask him firmly.

"You got it. I'll call Sweetie and tell her she's watching Yachiru tonight." I nod my head. If Renji was my right-hand man, I guess Ginjou would be the left. I trust him as well and I know he has my back whenever Renji's not there. Speaking of Renji he currently was walking out of the locker room with a different pair of gym shorts, a black V-neck shirt and some Adidas flip-flops.

"Looks like you're working tonight."

"Why? What's happening? You need me to hurt someone cause I will." He says seriously. I love how Renji doesn't even know what's going on but still wants to fuck shit up, again this is why he's my boy.

"Nothin' too serious, just some Espada that need to learn their place."

"I gotcha. So you want to usual folks to go check the place out before hand?"

"Yup, Ginjou's calling everybody now." He nods his head as we walk out of the door and to his red Impala ss. I get in the passenger sit and wait for Renji to start up the car.

The drive to my house was quiet. But was all good though. Renji and I didn't need to talk, he knew I liked to think in the car so he let me. Not even 5 minutes in the car and we're already at my house, well apartment.

"Alright man. Thanks for the ride. I'll you later on tonight."

"Yeah, see ya'! Tell the girls I said hi!" Renji says as he drives back in the direction of his gym. I watch him drive away for a few more moments before walking through the front doors. I headed to the elevators and once inside I pressed floor numbered 8. Once I made it to the 8th floor and to my apartment I went inside to get dressed for the girls graduation.

XoXoXOXoXoX

About an hour later I dressed like a million bucks. I was dressed in a gray suit, black dress shirt underneath the suit coat, gray tie, and some gray slacks. Yeah, I said slacks. If I had to say so, I looked damn fine. I must be Justin Timberlake because I be on my Suit and Tie shit. I snort at my version of a joke as I grab my car keys from the table. I lock my door and head to the elevator, press 1, and wait. I feel the elevator hit the first floor and I step out. I reach for a cigarette and light it. I wanted to smoke now so I didn't have to hear my old man bitch later about how I'm making poor decisions in my life.

When I step out of the lobby I see a group of teenagers, maybe about 6 of them, beating up a guy with blue hair.

_Now there's something you don't see every day._

I watched the spectacle play out for a little bit and I noticed this guy wasn't planning on fighting back. I sigh. I really didn't want to get involved but I can't just watch this guy get his ass kicked. With my cigarette still in my mouth I say,

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing? Get outta here before I kick your asses." The teenagers look me up and down for a moment before realizing who I am.

"We're sorry. U-Uh we won't come around here anymore." One of them says as they run off. I look down at the ground. He wasn't too badly injured. Bloody nose at the most. I stretch my hand out for him to take. He looks up at me skeptically but takes my hand anyway.

"Thanks for that." He says with a raspy tone. I wonder if that's his real voice or that's just how he sounds after he gets his ass beat by a bunch of teenagers.

"Why didn't you fight back? You're obviously ripped. It's not just for show is it?" The man gives me a snort and chuckles at the same time.

"Nah, it's not. I just got outta prison. I'm not supposed to be fighting. Normally, I wouldn't listen to bullshit like that but being in prison sucks balls. So my probation restricts me from fighting."

"But there aren't any police officers around here."

"My probation officer is everywhere." He says seriously. I want to laugh but I'm afraid he'd rip my throat out.

"You live around here?" I ask him.

"Yah, just moved here." I hum in acknowledgement.

"Ah well thanks for helpin' me and all but I gotta go meet up with some old friends of mine. So I'll see you later, uh…"

"Tensa."

"Tensa, right. Hopefully I'll see you around." He walks away swiftly. I didn't think twice about giving him a name. I mean, it's not like I lied to the guy. Tensa is my middle name. I didn't want to tell him my real name until I knew this guy, hell that's even if I see him again. I also realized I didn't catch his name either. There's something about that guy that's just not sitting right with me.

Whatever it was, I push it to the back of my mind and make my way to my Charger. I hurry and get in the car drive straight to the high school. I was already running a little later than I expected due to mystery guy getting jumped. The drive was about 20 minutes so when I get there I amazingly found a decent parking spot and rushed over to where my father described our seats would be. I squeeze by people taking pictures of their 'babies' so I can get to my seat. I plop down next to my old man.

"You're late." He hisses lightly in my ear.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Boys, please. Don't argue here." Isane says. I turn slowly in here direction.

"And just who the fuck do you-" I begin to say.

"Ichigo, just be quiet. Please?" My father begs. For once I listen to him. This is Yuzu and Karin's day, I won't mess this up because of _her. _Besides, the ceremony is about to start.

XoXoXOXoXoX

"Well if it ain't the giant blue delinquent. Good to see you're still alive." My tall friend says to me. His name is Nnoitra, he's a bit on the loud side but that's what makes him Nnoitra.

"Yeah, I'm still livin'. Prison was a bitch though. Hated every minute of it, I should go back and burn the place down."

"Good to see that you're still an idiot Grimmjow. By burning the prison down you'd end up back in prison."

"You know, Ulquiorra I don't need your shit right now. I just got outta jail and I don't need your bullshit. What I need is to go out." I groan out.

"Well we got just the thing for ya' Pantera. Remember that group I was tellin' ya' about? Xcution? Well there self-proclaimed fearless leader owns a club called Hot Spot. We were planning on takin' ya' there to fuck some shit up. You down?" Nnoitra asks me. While I was locked up for the past 3 years, I had been giving orders through the prison phone. Nnoitra told me about this gang that had been fucking up our drug routes. Not much I could do behind bars, but I'm out now. And somebodies gonna pay for the money I lost while I was in prison.

"Well that sounds like a pretty fucking great idea. Why don't we pay this fearless leader a visit later on tonight? I'll teach that little fuck not to fuck with the Espada."

**I'm really looking forward to the next chapter myself. The best part about this chapter was making the nicknames. The only reason I choose the name of the group to be Xcution is because they have a kick ass hide out. And for those of you who don't know who Urahara is named after it's one of the characters from The A-Team. Murdock was crazy as shit and so is Urahara so it fits. But anyway, I would love it if you guys gave me feedback and tell me what you think. Good, bad? While thanks for reading, remember to review. Until next time Bye-Bye!**


End file.
